15 Days of Rain
by LinkOfMoon
Summary: This story is based upon a girl named Ame Tanaka (Cover page girl is her). Ame is attends Hyotei Junior High School she entered into the school because of scholarship. She came in conflict with the Tennis Team captain Atobe, to make matter worse she was made the team manager for 15 days because of failing in physical test. Q: What will happen between the two in 15 days? Ans: Read
1. Chapter 1 Meetings, Fight and Fails

**Hi!** **This story is based on AtobeXOC. This story basically takes place in 15 rainy days, so it would have only 15 chapters or maybe 16 anyways I hope you like it! _**

**This is my second fanfic for POT and I DON'T OWN IT..**

**I have written a fanfic based on YukimuraXOCXFuji if you haven't read then read it for sure! ;-p **

**Wish me luck…by supporting me! ^_^ **

* * *

Name: Ame Tanaka. (Ame means rain)

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Blue they are usually covered by thick big round glasses.

Height: 5 feet (she is short for her age)

Personality: She seems very silent at first but opens up as known; she can be very clumsy, happy and smiling at almost everything.

Hobby: Reading books: like plays, poems and science books.

School: Hyotei

Grade: Junior high school third year

Part time work: As a librarian in school library (before and after school hours)

Active club: Science club

Position in club: President

Best friend: Sachiko Nakamura (Third year)

About her:

She is usually quiet at school and most girls of the Hyotei don't care about her because she is a nerd according to them and she comes from a poor family again according to them. She is also friendly with Yuushi Oshitari as he is the vice president of the science club (in my story). She is one of the toppers of her school and she entered Hyotei Gakuen through scholarship.

* * *

**Begins:**

"Do you know where the math reference books are?" A boy's voice disturbed me while completing my home work sitting in the library as a librarian I can't blame him, can I? It is my duty to help him.

"The fifth shelf" I said pointing at it.

"Oh! Thanks" he muttered.

"No problem" I said smiling at him.

It was 8 in the morning and it was one sunny day, the AC in the library was running making the room cool; I again started to complete my home work.

"Excuse me, ore-sama is having trouble with finding Greek books" an arrogant and an unfamiliar voice disturbed me.

"Ore-sama?" I eyed him a questioned look.

"Ore-sama said that ore-sama cannot find the Greek books" he said in a louder tone.

"Who is ore-sama?" I asked him raising single eye brow.

"Well ore-sama is ore-sama, _kid_" he said mocking the kid term.

Okay I am short but he has no right to call me 'kid'. 'Calm down, calm down I should not lose my temper' I said calming myself.

"Hurry up _kid_ ore-sama doesn't likes to wait"

That 'kid' word again pulled my last string of patience.

"Doesn't _ore-sama_ know how to talk to others" I said mocking the ore-sama word.

"What did you say?" he said looking angry at me.

"What you heard" I said looking away from him.

"Ame-chan we are getting late for class" a voice interrupted our moment.

"Sachiko-chan no shouting in the library" I warned her.

"Okay, okay, sorry now come on" she entered the library whispering.

She stopped when she saw certain grey head standing, "Kyaaaaaaaa Atobe-sama?" she shouted.

"Gah! Sachiko-chan you are shouting again" I shouted at her.

"Look the librarian herself is shouting" he mocked me again.

I got up from my chair with a volcano eruption behind.

"You there" I said pointing at him in threatening voice "Go back to your class!" I ordered him.

"Or else what?" he said raising his single eye brow.

"Ah...Ame -chan calm down!" Sachiko interrupted coming in between us. "I think we are getting late for the class" she said smiling at him.

"Sorry! Atobe-sama, Ame-chan doesn't know who you are" she apologised to him.

"Hun...At least you know how great ore-sama is" that brat said in arrogant tone flipping his hair.

"Sachiko-chan don't you interfere in our topic; I will teach that egoistic boy a lesso..." I was stopped when Sachiko-chan placed her hand on my mouth.

"Don't pay attention to her, Atobe-sama and I think you should leave" Sachiko-chan said.

* * *

**In the class:**

Though it was a sunny day at morning but it started to rain now!

The teacher finished his lesson and we all stood up and bowed to show him respect for his teaching after ordering by the student council president of the school i.e., no one else but that cocky brat!

The rain was still pouring down heavily...

"Ah! I almost forgot, Tanaka-san the physical education teacher wanted to meet you" the teacher said grabbing mine and everybody's attention.

"Hai! I got it" I said bowing slightly and we were dismissed from the class.

'I wonder what Akira-sensei wants from me now?'I questioned myself.

I reached the staff room and knocked the door *knock* *knock* I opened the sliding door and I entered the room.

I was standing in front of him "Tanaka-san I have something important to tell you about your last P.E test" he said looking out from the window at heavy rain.

He opened his drawer and took out a piece of paper; held it in front of me.

"This is your last P.E test, YOU HAVE FAILED IN THE TEST!" he shouted.

"Gomen nasai, sensei!" *bows*

"I can do nothing about this you have consecutively failed three times" he said showing his three fingers.

I got smaller and apologised once again.

"I cannot let you go this time! So I have decided to punish you instead of a retest! And your punishment is; you will be assigned as the team manager of the tennis club for fifteen days"

"But what about my part time job as a librarian?"

"Forget about your **job**! This is your punishment"

"But"

"I need no buts"

"But I"

"I said I don't want to hear! You are dismissed now!"

"Hai!" I said and came out from the room with droopy body.

"Ame-chan everything fine?" Sachiko questioned me during the lunch.

"Iie nothing is fine I am assigned as the tennis team manager!" I said hugging her.

"Demo nande?"

"Because I flunked in our P.E test!"

"Aww! Very sad! Don't worry you will do well as the tennis team manager"

"I hope so; but I have a bad feeling about this"

"Maa...the tennis boys are cute! And you have a bad feeling!?"

"Sachiko-chan you are weird" I said pointing at her.

* * *

**After the school:**

I am standing looking at the rain...The rain was so heavy that it was hard to look ahead.

I signed and decided to wait...until I felt something covering up my head; I looked and found a black umbrella covering my head held by Oshitari-san!

"I can assist you to your house" he offered in his dark deep voice.

"Um...only if doesn't bothers you"

"We live in the same direction if I remember correctly"

I just nodded in agreement.

"I think you should go Ame-chan" Sachiko-san said looking at me.

"Okay, but what about you?"

"I am fine! I live nearby I can easily walk to my house even in this heavy rain!" she gave thumbs up.

"Oshitari-san if I am not wrong then you belong to the tennis club, right?" I questioned breaking the silence between us.

"Yes! I am not only a member but also a regular"

"Ah! Sorry I didn't know" I said with sheepish smile.

"Why did Akira-sensei wanted to meet you?" he suddenly asked making my eyes wide.

"Oh! That I failed in our P.E test and as the punishment Akira-sensei made me the tennis team manager for fifteen days!"

"So you are our team manager?"

"Hai!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Did you like it? Tell me for sure.**

**Comments are welcome.**

**Thanks *bows***

**Don't forget to review *smiles sweetly***


	2. Day 2 Meetings manager, ink

**Thanks for reviewing! Adding into your favs and for following me as well. ^_^**

**I don't own POT!**

* * *

**Begins:**

The sky was covered by grey dark clouds; the sun was hidden between them and weather report said that it is going to rain *sighs* but today I have an umbrella with me *Yay*

Today I'm being assigned as the team manager of the tennis club *looks down sadly* that means no part time job in the library! No job equals no money!

"Ohayo, Ame-chan!" I heard my best friend calling me from behind.

"Morning to you too Sachiko-chan!" I said bowing slightly and she joined me in my walk.

"Are doshite Ame-chan you look sad?" she questioned noticing my sadness.

"Huh! Iie nandemonai" I said fake smiling.

"Saa... Ame-chan I know that you are sad because you are assigned as the tennis team manager; but it's only for 15 days and believe me they are not as bad as you think they are!"

"I hope the same" I said shrugging my shoulders.

* * *

**In the class: **

I entered my classroom and heard a comment by a girl in our classroom "Hey! Do you know she picked a fight with Atobe-sama just because he asked where the books are?"

"Really?" another girl asked making her eyes bigger.

"She must be jealous of Atobe-sama" another commented.

"Just ignore them Ame-chan" I heard Sachiko-chan saying to me making me feel much better.

"Hai!" I replied.

I went towards my seat and sat on the bench taking out my books which were needed in the upcoming period. Then the almighty 'ATOBE-SAMA' entered the not so mighty classroom (Note: Sarcasm).

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" the girls screamed in a squeaky voice making me cover my ears.

"Not need to get so noisy girls Ore-sama will be here until the class finishes" he said actually blabbered flipping his hair. 'Man! I so hate that grey haired cocky brat'

"Atobe-sama I heard that you fought a battle with some rowdy?" A girl questioned him having fake tears in her eyes.

'Who the heck does she mean by rowdy? Gosh! These girls are definitely mentally retarded'.

"Nah! Ore-sama is a gentle man he would never fight with a girl" slightly looking towards me.

"Cheee" I said and looked out of window.

"Huh? So the rowdy was a woman?" they all questioned in union.

"Oh! She wasn't a woman she was a little girl" he said teasing me once again.

I was getting out of my barrel of patience...he needs to learn a lesson; one proper lesson...

"Huh? A little girl?" they all questioned again.

"Yes! Definitely a short one" he said.

That '_short_' word made me horribly mad making stand up from my seat only to that brat a lesson. I was heading towards him with knuckling my fingers.

But I was only interrupted by the sensei entering the class room ordering those girls to go back to their seats.

"Now, students take out your science books out" sensei ordered.

The science classes are always interesting I have loved science since ever.

* * *

**After few classes: **

We had calligraphy class right after science period, and now it's finished. Phew! Calligraphy is sure a hard thing.

"Neh! Ame-chan you are no good at calligraphy" Sachiko-chan commented looking at the paper which had writing written by me in calligraphy class.

"He..he..,I guess you are right" I said rubbing the back of my head.

Everything was perfect until...

Until I slipped on the slippery floor spilling the ink which I was holding in my hands all over the place...Thank fully I didn't fall because Sachiko-chan held my hand as tight as possible... Lucky, right?

Luck was on my side until I looked ahead at a certain brown blazer turned into black because of my ink! I slowly raised my head to look at the face of the student who I spilled on.

*Looks up* what an awful sight! It was that brat who I spilled ink on...

'WuuuuHaaaaahaaaa' I cried in my mind.

He raised an eye brow at me with a pissed off look.

"Ummm...Sorry?" I said with a suspicion in my voice.

"Well...well what a shameful act for a lady" he teased looking at his stained blazer.

"I said I am sorry, right? So stop insulting me!" I shouted not very loud though.

"Now! What are you" *points at me* "planning to do about this" *points ay his stained blazer*

"Ummmm...give it to me I will wash and give it back to you tomorrow" I offered.

He took his blazer off and handed it over to me. "Sorry once again" I apologised looking down at the hard floor.

I held it in my hand and went towards the classroom. I reached and took out my bag 'I remember I had a plastic bag' I searched my school bag and finally found it; I folded the blazer and placed it in the bag.

"Ame-chan, are you fine?" A very familiar voice asked me.

"Hai, I am fine Sachiko-chan" I replied smiling at her.

"Good" she jumped getting excited.

Our school ended and students who had clubs had to stay in the school. Well I had a job as a librarian but now I am assigned as the tennis team manager. 'Phew!' I signed.

"Tanaka-sempai" I heard a voice interrupting my walk to the staff room. I looked back to inspect the voice. I only saw his brown blazer! I had to look up to see the face.

"Oh! Otori-kun" I said stepping back and looking at his face. This guy is way too tall at least comparing me.

"Sasaki-sensei told you to meet him in the staff room" he said in a sweet tone.

"Yah just heading that way, thanks!" I said smiling at him. A small blush crept on his cheeks.

I am standing in front of the staff room; I took a deep breath and knocked the door.

"Come in" I heard a stoic voice; I entered and saw Sasaki-sensei sitting on the couch and with a student standing nearby and it was 'ATOBE' Man what is that brat doing here!. I went and stood in front of sensei.

"Tanaka-san I heard that you are assigned as the tennis team manager"

"H-hai" I nodded.

"Just go to the tennis court, with the captain and he will introduce you to the other player" he ordered.

"Hai, demo who is the captain?" I questioned

Sensei looked up at me with just hint of surprise in his eyes.

"The boy standing next to you is _him__..him..__him__..._" the echoed in my mind.

'Noo...' I shouted to myself.

"Shall we go then?" he asked snapping me out from my shock.

"Huh, yeah!" I said as calm as possible.

I was following him he wearing white shirt since 'I' ruined his blazer. Why am I so unlucky? Why me? Why me? WHY ME?

I finally reached the tennis courts many regulars were practicing and some girls were watching them are screaming very loud. I was still walking not looking ahead and bumped into something, or someone? And yes it was THE GREAT ATOBE! (Sarcasm) he looked at him "I am sorry" I apologised.

The regulars gathered up seeing their captain coming. "Well boys this is our team manager!" he announced "and her name is..." there was pause "I don't know; and who cares?" he said flipping his smooth grey hair.

"Excuse me, mister what do you mean by who cares?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest with narrowed eyes.

"Introduce yourself to them, ore-sama has better things to do than wasting my time with _you_" he mocked the 'you' word.

'Gosh! Who does he think he is, student council president of the school? Well he is the president' I thought to myself and sweat dropped. 'But that doesn't mean he can insult me!" I was thinking until I was interrupted by a voice.

"Tanaka-san, are you alright?" questioned Oshitari-san.

"Hai!" I said with a small blush of embarrassment on my face.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat "My name is Tanaka Ame, nice to meet you all" I said bowing.

**To be continued**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked! Thanks for reading...Sorry for mistakes if committed... **

**Do not forget to review** **^_^**


End file.
